Outer space love
by KarimaWhatev
Summary: AU. Naruto,Gaara and Deidara, all born and raised on Earth. What will happen if they got kidnapped by aliens from outer space? Will they find a way home? Or has fate something else in store for them? SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ItaDei. Rated M just in case. ( you never know (:p )
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**Sadly I do not, I repeat do NOT own Naruto in any way, what I do own is an Itachi Akatsuki jacket! Yay! **

**Enjoy the story and remember: please review!**

**~Third p.o.v~**

Naruto yawned, failing to stay awake as his blue eyes seemed to get heavier and heavier with every second that went by. Lunch was only 3 minutes away but Kakashi-sensei's history lesson about God-knows-what was too long and boring for the blond.

His older brother Deidara had to finish an important science project, which he of course waited to start with until the last moment –not that Naruto could complain or anything, he was just as bad- but anyway Deidara mixed up the wrong potions many times and causing loud explosions in the middle of the night. The 16 year old still couldn't figure out if the older did that on purpose though.

Naruto yawned again. _'I hope he won't keep me up this time and actually let me sleep longer than a few hours tonight'_ he thought while rubbing his eyes.

Just when the blond was about to fall sleep, the bell rang, making him almost jump out of his chair in shock. He mentally sighed and gathered his books quickly, rushed out of the classroom to his locker, happy that it was time a well-deserved break.

After maneuvering through the busy hallway, he went to open his locker when he saw his childhood friend Gaara walking up to him. A deep scowl forming on his face every time someone would bump into him. The boy had bright red hair and black rings around his eyes. He has also a very cool tattoo on the side of his forehead.

''Hey Gaara what's up?'' asked Naruto as he_ tried_ to open his locker again. When it didn't budge, he glared at it and pulled harder, not noticing his friend shrugging his shoulders at his question.

''Nothing much'' Gaara said. He raised an invisible eyebrow at Naruto's attics and then said.

''I think you should stop with that….''

Naruto didn't look up and kept fighting that stupid piece of metal.

''I just want to-GAH!'' The blond was cut off when the little door slammed hard against his face and he landed on the floor, lots of papers and other junk falling on top of him.

''Owww…..''

Gaara rolled his eyes as he let out a low chuckle ''Told you ''

The poor boy with the now upcoming bruise huffed and stood up. ''Whatever'' he grumbled and picked up everything only to dump it back into his locker, just as neat as it was before.

Gaara just rolled his eyes at him again and walked towards the cafeteria with the blue eyed idiot trailing not far behind him.

After they finally got their lunches, they walked to an empty table, a bit away from the other students. They were basically outcasts, they didn't really fit in anywhere. Not that mattered to them anyways. As long they had each other, they were just fine.

''So, you're still up for this weekend?'' Naruto asked before taking a bite of this sandwich.

Gaara nodded ''Guess what movie I picked?'' he asked, his voice filled with amusement. Not the funny kind of amusement though , more of the sadistic kind.

Naruto glared at him '' You didn't…''

The redhead chuckled but didn't answer, eating his lunch with a tiny smirk plastered on his face.

Naruto groaned ''Noooo Gaara…..! You know I hate horror movies!'' he whined.

Every Friday night was movie night for the two friends –not that they would ever admit that out loud though- and today Gaara could finally get his revenge from last week when Naruto made him watch Twilight. The blond insisted it wasn't what the redhead thought it would be. The blond was right, it was far worse than Gaara first thought.

Gaara nodded

''It's 'The Ring' ''

Naruto groaned again, making Gaara scoff.

''Stop groaning already, it's a classic and you're watching it''

Naruto sighed, he should know better than trying to argue about it. There was nothing he could do and it would just be a waste of time.

''Fine''

To the boys relief, the rest of the day flew by quite quickly and were home in no time.

Arriving home, the blond let out an huge sigh, landing face first on the large couch in the living room. The redhead shook his red locks at his friends attics and sat down next to him like a normal person.

Gaara looked around, feeling something was off '' Hmm...where is your brother, doesn't he usually sit here sculpting something?''

As if on cue, a loud explosion was heard from the basement, no doubt coast by the guy Gaara just mentioned. The whole house shook, photo's and paintings that once were on the walls dropped on the floor. Birds that were sitting on the trees nearby spread away immediately.

The two 16 year-olds hide under the dining table, in fear for something –like the ceiling- to fall on them.

After a few moments everything stopped and a door suddenly slammed open, revealing Naruto's older brother; Deidara.

Deidara, a tall blue-eyed 18 year-old with long blond hair that is always up in a ponytail except for a lock covering his left eye. Often happy and is very passionate about his art. Some say _too_ passionate. Insult him or his art and you'll pay, big time.

''Woops un'' he mumbled

''Woops? WOOPS!? Deidara what the hell did you do?!''

Deidara turned his head to see his younger brother and his best friend come out of the table. Gaara glared at him, a pissed off look on his face. Naruto however looked furious.

''You almost destroyed our house!'' he yelled.

Deidara didn't even flinch, after all Naruto gets worked up by a lot of thing so he was kind of used to it.

''Ok ok I'm sorry un, look I promise I won't blow anything up the rest of the day alright un?'' he said.

Naruto squinted his eyes, not believing it.

''Really?'' he asked, watching very closely to see if his brother was lying or not.

Deidara sighed ''Yes I promise '' he said. He walked towards the couch and made himself comfortable.

Naruto still didn't buy it though. ''So there isn't going to be any explosions tonight? No catch?''

The 18 year-old sighed again '' How many times do I have to say it un?'' the elder asked as he grabbed the remote to watch some TV.

A big grin was seen on the little blonds face, happy he would finally get a night of peace, but it quickly vanished when his sibling asked;

''So what are we gonna do now un? There isn't anything on TV'' Deidara said boredly while glancing over to the duo.

''We?! What do you mean we?!'' exclaimed Naruto accusingly.

''Get some snacks, play videogames, order pizza and watch 'The Ring' '' replied Gaara who hadn't spoken ever since he got in this place.

''What?!''

Deidara nodded, ignoring his younger brothers outburst. '' Sounds cool, Naruto can you get the snacks un? '' he asked.

The said boy looked back and forth from Deidara to Gaara a couple times, then threw his arms up and let out a cry of frustration before heading to the kitchen.

'_Stupid brother, stupid Gaara'_ he thought.

**I'm so sorry I have to end it like this, I really am, but if I write anything more, Chapter 2 might be a lot shorter and things will get revealed too soon…..y'know what I mean?**

**THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE BETWEEN 1 AND 2 WEEKS!**

**I want it faster but I've a lot of projects the whole freaking year! I need to do 20 hours volunteer work for school, every 9 weeks and not actually DURING school and that for only 1 subject! **

**So I haven't that much time to write but I'm trying! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeey! I'm back!**

**And I updated faster! Yay!**

**I know this one is a little short but I really didn't like the way I ended the first chapter so here you go!**

**I try to update a least once a week!**

**Anywayzzz… I still do not own Naruto ( not even a plushie! (:'( *sob sob* )**

**Now let's get on with the story shall we? **

**Enjoy!**

Sasuke stared at one of the five metal walls from his sleeping chamber. He was totally bored out of his mind and there was nothing to do to amuse him or to keep him occupied for more than a couple of seconds.

He couldn't talk to his brother Itachi since he was very busy finding a way back to their home planet. He couldn't talk to his friend Neji either since he was the best navigator on the ship and had to help out his brother.

Sasuke sighed and looked around his chamber. It seemed like it was just an plain white empty room but if you would push one of the buttons next to the door, something slides from the walls. A bed, a desk, you name it.

The young boy grunted, he wasn't in the mood to be in his room anymore and had enough of staring into space.

'_Why did I wanted to be in here in the first place?'_ he asked himself.

He stood up, pressed a button the side of the door and left the room. If there wasn't anything for him to do here, than he will have to search for it by walking around a bit.

'_As long as I don't walk into any fangirls today though, especially not Ino or Sakura'_ he thought in distaste. Those two were the worst of all, clinging onto him all the time and releasing their scents in the hopes to seduce him, while in reality they smelled disgusting.

'_If I had a mate, maybe then they would back off'_ Sasuke wondered. But then again, he'll have another girl annoy and cling on him _forever!_

A loud sigh escaped his lips. All this thinking gave him an headache. He closed his eyes as he rubbed his temples to ease the pain a little.

''Is something bothering you, little brother?''

Sasuke didn't have to open his eyes to guess to who that voice belonged to, but he did it anyway.

''Don't you have some work to do Itachi nii-san, or did you finally figure out where we are?'' he asked, looking up to his big brothers onyx orbs.

Itachi Uchiha, 19 years old and looks very similar to Sasuke, except Itachi is a few inches taller, has longer hair tied in a low ponytail and has two diagonal lines on his face, making his look even older that he really is.

Also the elder is much calmer, smarter as well as more mysterious than Sasuke.

The 19 year old shook his head '' Well…..yes and no…'' he replied.

Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows and tilled his head up in confusion '' What do you mean by that? The answer is either 'yes' of 'no' ''

Itachi sighed '' Yes, we know where we are, but it seems like we'll be staying for a while'' he explained further.

The younger's eyes widened ''What?! WHY?! I don't want to be stuck in here for Kami-knows long!'' Sasuke exclaimed. He was getting so pissed. He wanted to fly home as soon as possible, not staying on this ship with tons of females and absolutely no source of entertainment _'Hell No!'_

Itachi raised his eyebrows ''Hm, and here I thought you always like a little adventure '' He said calmly.

Sasuke's ears perked up in interest ''Adventure?'' he asked, his voice filled with curiosity and excitement.

The older male chuckled, the small raven was so predictable. He nodded '' Yes, but since you want to go back so badly….'' He said and turned around to make his leave before a hand grabbed his sleeve.

''Wait! What kind of adventure? ''

Itachi suppressed a smile _'So predictable'_

He turned around and suddenly any trace of amusement or other emotion vanished from his face and was covered up by an expressionless mask, making Sasuke a little confused and wary. It were times like these everything this brother would say was very important. It was quiet for a few moments before Itachi decided to speak.

''Both Neji and Shikamaru told me that we're in the Solar System Sasuke'' he said, his voice very serious.

Sasuke gasped lightly.

''Normally I'd say that we should just turn around and have other specialists investigate later, but Orochimaru keeps persisting to keep going and do it ourselves''

The 16 year old was shocked, this couldn't be real could it? Was he dreaming? Or was his brother just messing with him? The Solar System shouldn't exist right? But then again, Itachi wasn't the type of person to joke around and he is 100% sure he's awake. So it's real?

'' I know what you're thinking and the answer is yes, I checked it three times on the scammer'' The older raven continued. '' Orochimaru and his assistant Kabuto even go as far as wanting to land on one of the planets and collect a few organisms for examination''

Sasuke's head was spinning, different kinds question flooding though his head but he could only bring himself to ask only one;

''When are we landing?''

**Eh? Eh? Isn't it awesome?!**

**It's much better now right? I sure think so, but I really want to know what you guys think, so please, please REVIEW ( they make me so happy ) **

**P.s If anyone has any idea's for the story you can just PM me and I'll see what I can do for you alright?**

**3 3 3 Loves Stephanie **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeey! Did you guys miss me? Here's another chapter so I hope you like it! **

**And I thank everyone who had reviewed! They make me so happy (:D *gives free cookies***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters *sigh* If only I did…...THEN THERE WOULD BE SO MUCH YAOI! **

* * *

Planet Earth, almost every living creature from several Solar Systems knows about it. Myths and Legends spread around until they faded away as decades past by. People didn't believe such things anymore, and sadly they eventually turned into bedtime stories and fiction.

Until today.

Just like all the other aliens on the ship, Itachi and Sasuke also heard of the Legends. Their mother used to tell them about the big, aggressive beings called humans when they were younger. Itachi teased Sasuke once in a while when the raven ran to his brothers room for comfort.

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

_Four year old Sasuke Uchiha was laying inside his sleeping cabin, unable to sleep after that scary story his mother told him. The little Xynon's ears peaked up when he thought he heard a strange sound from behind the walls. _

_Sasuke whimpered 'Mommy said nothing can go past the elite guards…...but most humans are good at hiding right?...so what if one sneaked past them?! And is going to get me?!_

_He let out a small cry when he heard the weird sound again, only louder this time. Not wasting any second, he jumped out of the cabin, landed right in front of the door and ran towards his big brothers room as fast as his tiny legs carried him._

_Finally reaching the door, he opened it quickly and jumped on the 7 year old. Itachi's eyes shot open and gasped at the sudden weight on his small body._

''_Itachi nii-san '' Sasuke whimpered, clutching on his Aniki's waist tightly._

_The said boy looked down at his Otouto's watery eyes and his softened immediately._

''_What's wrong Sasuke?'' he asked. Putting the obvious scared boy onto his lap, stroking his soft black hair._

''_T-they are g-going to get me!'' he wailed. Making the older frown in confusion._

''_Who?''_

''_The humans!''_

_Itachi raised his eyebrows and bit his lip with his small fangs but he just couldn't hold it in and laughed at his little brother's foolishness. _

''_Itachi it's not funny! They're coming!''_

_The 7 year old held a hand over his mouth, preventing him for laughing harder. Their mother must have told him about the humans again. He mentally rolled his eyes, only Sasuke would believe in such thing. Then he suddenly got an idea. Was it mean and childish? Maybe. Was is very funny? Absolutely._

_Itachi forced himself to held his face and voice straight and said to Sasuke;_

''_Hmm, I guess mother already informed you about their presence didn't she?''_

_Sasuke gasped __'Oh no! it is true!__' he thought._

''_But she said it was just a story!'' he whimpered, holding his nii-san tighter in fear._

_Itachi swallowed 'Cannot laugh, CANNOT laugh!' _

''_She told you that so you wouldn't worry, but I believe that they are indeed coming…..tonight.'' he said dramatically._

_Sasuke gulped and started to started to tremble slightly, some tears escaping from his eyes._

''_W-w-what do w-we do n-nii-san?''_

''_First we need some dango'' the raven replied._

_Sasuke's ears peaked on top of his head turned cutely to the side. '' Dango?'' He didn't get it. How can sweets keep the humans away?_

_Itachi nodded '' If the humans come here and we have a large plate of dango, they will get attracted to the sweet, delicious smell and eat that first. Then they'll leave us alone because their stomach will be too full'' he explained._

_Sasuke stared at his big brother in awe. ''Wow! you're so smart Itachi-nii, that plan is brilliant!'' he exclaimed, happy that he has such a great brother._

''_Yes, but the problem is…..I don't have any right now…..'' the 7 year old said._

_The little boy paled and silence filled the room. After a couple of seconds Itachi broke it._

''_Sasuke, I need you to go the kitchen and get some alright?'' He asked, acting pained and worried, while he mentally ginned evilly. _

''_M-m-m-me?!'' the 4 year old started to tremble again. ''W-why me?! C-can't you go?!'' he asked. Only the thought about one of them getting him and eating his insides terrified him and making him nauseous. His eyes watered again. He really didn't want to go!_

_Itachi faked a sigh. ''We don't have a choice Sasuke, humans don't see as good as we do and you're smaller and faster than I am, It's much better this way''_

''_B-but…''_

'' _Sasuke please! You're the only one who can get past them, you're the only one who can save us! If I go they'll get the both us for sure '' _

_The boy whimpered again and thought deeply ' I can't get let them get to nii-san! It's like father says; better get down trying than get down like a coward!' With that thought he looked up to his brother and nodded,__ determination and confidence was seen in his eyes. '' Don't you worry Itachi nii-san, everything is gonna be okay'' he said and ran out of the door to gather the sweets. _

_When the door slide closed, Itachi let everything out, bursting into laugher. __'I can't believe he fell for that!' __he thought. The raven couldn't stop laughing and his stomach and sides started to hurt a little. The little Xynon was so naïve. _

_After a few minutes he got a hold of himself and whipped away a couple tears that were on his face. He cleared his throat and regained his posture quickly. Just in time too, because Sasuke returned a second later with 5 pieces of dango._

''_Do you think this is enough? This was all that was left.'' He gasped._

_His brother nodded '' Perfect'' he answered. He took the plate and put in on his nightstand._

''_Come on Sasuke, lay here next to me''_

_The boy did what he was told and climbed into the cabin. _

''_You'll protect me right Aniki?'' Sasuke whispered._

_Itachi poked his forehead. '' Of course I will Otouto, now you better sleep alright?''_

_He nodded and fell to sleep in Itachi's arms. When Itachi was sure he was asleep, he smirked and grabbed one piece of dango and took a bite, careful not to wake the sleeping boy __'Foolish little brother'_

_~The next morning~_

_Sasuke yawned loudly, feeling really heavy. He looked up to see his older brother's sleeping face__. 'Huh?'__ He looked around, __'This isn't my room' __he thought as he rubbed one eye with his small claw. _

_Images from the night before filled his head. He glanced over his shoulder and gasped loudly._

''_Itachi-nii! Itachi-nii! Look! Look!'' he yelled, shaking the other boy fiercely._

_Itachi woke up with a start ''Hmm?! What?''_

''_You were right nii-san! look the humans ate the dango!'' Sasuke exclaimed, pointing towards the empty plate. Happy they were still safe and the scary creatures finally gone._

_Itachi grinned ''Yes, the 'humans' ate it'' he said. _

''_I should go check if mommy and daddy are okay!'' He said and Sasuke rushed out of the room._

**~End Flashback~**

* * *

Everyone on board of the ship; 'The Sharingan' ,made themselves ready before the pilot would land on Orochimaru's chosen planet; Earth. Rock Lee and Ten Ten handed the Xynon the gear they would need on this mission.

When everything was set and they had landed on Earth, they all moved very cautious. Neji had already confirmed they landed where there no humans would be in a 50 mile radius but Itachi wanted everyone to stick to each other and move very carefully.

Sasuke's heart was pounding loudly inside his chest. Taking in everything he saw. He was amazed by how different everything was compared to his birth place Konaha. The trees are a lot smaller, the sky was brighter and there were more wild animals here. It was fantastic. He let out a shaky breath. Sure he has never done anything this exiting before, but the other part of him wanted to get the hell out of here!

''I sure hope we won't come across any humans, what will we do then?'' He asked to nobody in particular.

''There's nothing to see on the scanners, so I assume we're save'' Neji answered, his eyes glued on the screen before him.

''You _assume_ we're save?!''

Neji nodded ''For now''

Sasuke scoffed _'Wow that's assuring'_ he thought sarcastically.

''Don't be afraid Otouto, it's gonna be just fine'' His brother said. Smiling softly at him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow '' What makes you so sure, I don't want them appearing out of nowhere and eat me alive'' he said.

''Don't worry, if we really encounter one of them, I've got some dango left in my backpack'' he snickered.

Sasuke gave him a death glare. ''Shut up!''

* * *

**Taadaa! All done!  
I think this is my longest chapter so far! What did you think of Itachi? And our little Sasuke?**

**Please review 'cuz I think I'm nearing a writer's block here! So I appreciate it if you gave me some extra idea's!**

**Anywayzzz Thank you so much for reading! **

**3 3 3 Loves, Stephanie**


	4. Chapter 4 The Gaara filler!

**Hurray! I got tons of reviews! Thank you so much you guys! *gives out more free cookies***

**Here is another chapter of Outer space love!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN, KISIMOTO DOES OWN.**

**P.s Maybe I'll post another story next week. I don't know exactly what, but there will be neko's in it.**

**Now enough rambling and enjoy the story!**

* * *

_09:32_

Naruto groaned when he was rudely woken up by someone who came with the wonderful idea to kick him hard in his stomach.

''Come on Naruto it's time to wake up un''

Naruto groaned louder. It was far too early for the blond to get up already. Last night after they watched the movie, he couldn't sleep for hours. Horrible nightmares haunted him the whole night and every few minutes he would glancing from under the covers to stare at the TV, checking if the zombie would crawl out of it or not. He was lucky this time.

'' You can't lay on the couch all day un'' Deidara said. He grabbed a handful of the fabric around the boy and tugged lightly.

Naruto threw his warm blanket over his head '' Watch me'' He said, wanting some more minutes of peace after everything he had to go through.

The older blond shrugged ''Fine, have it your way un'' he said and walked away to the kitchen.

The 16 year old peeked slowly under the covers as he heard his brother's footsteps fading. His eyes narrowing in confusion, but also in suspicion._ 'Hmm that was easy, almost too easy…..' _He thought. He didn't think much of it though and he sighed in content. Relaxing and embracing the nice warmth that surrounded this body.

However that moment past too quickly for him though because not long after Deidara left, ice cold water splashed on him, drenching him from head to toe.

''AHHH! COLD!'' he yelled. Jumping off of the couch and glared daggers at his two attackers.

''Even you Gaara?!''

The said redhead didn't say anything. A Cheshire cat smirk creeping on his pink lips while he watched his friend shaking from the cold.

Deidara rolled his blue eyes. ''Stop whining and get dressed already, or did you forget there is a big sale at the mall today?'' He asked. Grabbing an energy bar of the counter, the blond tossed it to Naruto. ''Besides I ran out of my eyeliner and nail polish un, I don't want to get to the store and find out they're don't have them anymore because of you.'' Deidara added, while brushing his beautiful hair in front of the body sized mirror. There was just no way the blond walks outside without his make-up.

Naruto scowled. How he wished his brother wouldn't act like a girl for once. ''Since when did you became my sister?!'' he asked, clearly annoyed as he changed into black jeans and wide orange shirt. Deidara send him a glare.

''Just hurry up un!''

* * *

~At the mall~

**Gaara's p.o.v**

Traffic was horrible! When we finally arrived at the mall parking lot, I opened the door quickly and and stepped out right away. The ride took almost 2 hours amd my legs were killing me.

''Deidara, did you ever consider buying a new car?'' I asked. Yes, the drive seemed to go on forever, but the car was so freaking small! I was squished between Naruto and the door the whole time.

''What why un? Is something wrong with it? This car is brand new un! Naruto what did you do?!'' Deidara yelled and began to check every inch for a scratch.

I menally rolled my eyes. _'I shouldn't have said anything' _For some ridiculous reason the artist loved that car. A sigh escaped my lips when Naruto started to argue with his brother again.

''Why the hell do you think it's me?!''  
''It's always you yeah!''  
''No it's not!''  
''It is too un!''

Looking around, I noticed people around us staring. You could even see some security guards watching in the distance as precaution. Letting out another sigh, I broke the two apart before we all got in serious trouble._ 'They are worse than Kankuro and Temari' _I thought while dragging Naruto and Deidara by their shirts and heading to the main entrance.

**~Time skip~**

''Happy now Deidara?'' I asked.

Deidara nodded, a bright smile on his face. It took him an half an hour to pick the right color nailpolish and find the waterproof eyeliner he wanted. It's a good thing they were so cheap so he could buy lots of them. We won't have to go to that store anymore for at least 3 months. _'Thank god'_

''Hey, now that we're almost done, let's sit down somewhere and get something to eat un'' Deidara offered.

Naruto grinned ''Yeah! Let's go to Ichiruka's!'' he exclaimed.

Deidara and I shot him a dirty look. ''No!'' we said simultaneously.

**~Time skip~**

After Naruto finally got into his head that there was just no way we would be eating ramen today, we walked towards the closest foodcourt and sat down at one of the tables.

''Ok, so who's getting the food?'' I asked. Naruto and Deidara both looked at me. I grimaced ''Fine I'll go''. I stood up and turned around, only to see a huge line of 50 people. _'Dammit'_

* * *

So here I am standing in the big-ass line. God I hate lines! Waiting with an empty stomach behind annoying, loud people who can't decide what to order and lazy employees who screw up most of the time and give you the wrong food.

By the time it was my turn I hold back a curse. _'Of course, I get the flirty slut employee'_ I thought. Every store has one. Someone not doing their job and can't stop harrasing customers.

The girl had short brown hair, brown eyes and a too tight top which showed way too much cleavage. Unfortunately...for me, I got her full attention as soon as she saw me. _'Huh, didn't know I was that good looking'_

''And what can I do for you handsome?'' she asked as she bend over the counter and sending me a wink.

I felt my eye twitch. I opened my mouth to tell her to back off and take my freaking order, when I suddenly got an idea.

I leaned my elbow onto the counter ''How about you give me 3 burgers and 4 strawberry milkshakes and I'll give you something in return sexy'' I said quietly, sending her a wink of my own.

She gigged and got my order in seconds.

''Now about that something...?'' She asked and leaned in.

I wanted to scoff, she accually thought I was going to kiss her. Instead I grabbed the extra milkshake and threw the drink in her face.

''AHHHH!''

I turned around to the shocked guy that was behind me in line and said;

''You're welcome''

* * *

**Hey I wanted also a chapter about Gaara since he doesn't speak much and stuff, so what do you think?**

**Ok. Next time there is the kidnapping !**

**So keep reading and review!**


	5. Not actually a Chapter

**Okay, I'm really sorry for not updating everyone, but I'm kinda stuck right now. I'm really really sorry (I feel so ashamed! . )**

**So if any of you got idea's, please let me know!**

* * *

**Now I'm writing anyway, I wanted to ask you all a question!**

**''Do you guys want the story to be with Mpreg?''**

**Answer number 1 : Yes! I love Mpreg!**

**Answer number 2 : No! I don't mind other -not so important- characters but I don't want Naruto, Deidara or Gaara pregnant.**

**Answer number 3 : NOOOOO! I hate Mpreg and don't want any of it!**

* * *

**Alright now that's out of the way, I have Chapter 5 done by Thursday! ( If I got enough inspiration )**

**Loves, Stephanie**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ohaiyo mina ! **

**I can't believe I got so many reviews! *Wants to give out more cookies but ran out* Oh…... Ah well, I'll just make new ones :D **

**Jeez, you don't know how much work this was! :O But I finished it! FINALLY! THANK GOD, and it's the longest chapter :D**

**On with the story! **

* * *

**~Deidara's p.o.v~**

After the – Gaara spilled a drink on top of an annoying slut's head - incident, we decided it was time to go back home. We were all extremely tired and the time seemed to pass by very quickly today. _'Why isn't it like that on a school day?'_ I thought.

When the three of us walked out of the building, I noticed that many people left and it was almost dark outside already. _'Hmm, that's weird un'_. Today it's Saturday, so normally this place would still be full of people. Small children running around and the adults having a drink while talking about unimportant stuff, couples sitting on benches or against trees talking or making-out. But now...Suddenly I felt a shiver ran down my spine. _'What the hell?!'_

''Hey Deidara, It's cold out here, open the door will you?'' Naruto yelled, waiting impatiently beside my car. I shook my head. _'Right, it's winter, it's just the cold that's all' _I tried to convince myself as I opened the door of the car and got in the driver's seat.

**~ 10 minutes later ~**

It was silent. No one said a word on the drive home and somehow it made me more nervous. I shook my head again _'Nervous about what?, there is nothing!' _I sighed. Ever since we left the mall I couldn't shake off that weird feeling. You know those movies when the girl thought she was alone and hears a weird sound out of nowhere?

It was then that Gaara finally spoke up from the back seat. ''Hmm, how strange..'' he said.

Next to me in the passengers seat, Naruto turned around to look at the readhead, confusion written all over his face. ''What's strange Gaara?'' He asked. Gaara didn't look away from the car window. It seemed like he was searching for something. ''I haven't seen anyone pass by ever since we left the mall, did you?'' He asked.

My eyes widened, the bad feeling getting stronger. It's true, I didn't see anyone either, why haven't I noticed it before?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!

Naruto just laughed it off. ''I guess you right, but then again I think it going to rain soon'' he replied casually, totally oblivious of the tension.

I took a glance at the sky, Naruto is right for once, dark clouds were forming and there was a strong wind, no one wants to go outside in this weather, it's too dangerous. I mentally laughed to myself, apparently I'm watching way too many movies. I felt my body relax a little at the thought.

''But the weather forecast didn't say anything about a storm though''

And the anxious feeling is back again! Goddammit I swear, this can't be good for my heart. I speed up little, wanting to get home as soon as possoble.

''How about some music un?'' I asked, trying to lighten up the mood a little. I quickly turned on the radio. _''IT'S JUST ANOTHER WAY TO DIE!''_ (Disturbed) Zzzzzzzzzz _''In my time of dying~''_ (Skillet) Zzzzzzzzz _''Let the bodies hit the floor, Let the bodies hit the floor, LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOOOOOOR!_'' (Linkin Park)

''...Never mind un''

* * *

''Ne, Nii-san?'' asked Sasuke.

Itachi was busy with examining one of the animals they had found just a few minutes ago and replied without looking up from his microscope. ''Yes, Sasuke?''

''When are we going to search for the humans? I've been doing nothing else than gathering plants and these small squishy weird-looking fruit '' he said, obivous annoyed that he had such an boring task while others were out exploring. He let some black and blue berries that were in his hand slip on the ground. They kind of looked like the ones of his home planet but those were only a pink or red color. He even considered eating one, but decided against it incase they were poisonous. Besides his brother would probably kill him if he found out.

Itachi sighed. The older lost count how many times Sasuke asked him that question. ''Not yet Sasuke. just be patient''

Sasuke grumbled. Everytime he got the same answer and he got sick of it._ 'Be patient Sasuke, We're going soon Sasuke, bleh bleh bleh' _

He sighed deeply. When he said adverture, he didn't mean this! He wanted exitement, not putting things in plastic bags and watching annoying females trying to impress him by showing him foreign flowers they found not far away.

''Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, look at this one! isn't it beautiful?''

Sasuke groaned _'Not again'_

He turned around and saw Sakura coming up to him with another flower. He groaned louder. _'No~'_

Just then Ino ran towards Sakura, holding the same thing in her hand ''I don't think so forehead! Mine is much more prettier than yours is!''

Sasuke's ears and tail twisted in annoyence. **(A/N Yes a tail! All Xynon have tails! I'll let you know how they exactly look like in Chapter 6 :D)  
**And not much later, more girls started to argue about who had the prettiest plant for their 'true love' Sasuke. The said boy sighed _'What did I do to desirve this?' _

Sasuke turned around to get back with what he was going but instantly changed his mind. _'Wait, what am I going?! I'm Uchiha Sasuke! I shouldn't be doing this!' _He thought angrily. He was on an non-discovered, so called 'non-existed' planet, THE EARTH! And here he is picking FRUIT?! NO WAY! He grabbed his bag filled with things he collected and dumped them all in one of the crates on the ship. Then made sure his blaster was fully loaded and sneaked out. Sasuke needed to be very careful so no one saw him, especially not his brother.

* * *

**~Naruto's p.o.v~**

As soon as we arrived home, Deidara got out of the car and ran to the front door like his ass was on fire. I raised my eyebrows. I can't remember when I saw him so freaked out by something. I turned my head to face Gaara ''Do you know what his problem is?''

Gaara only shook his head and walked to the door,following Deidara and leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I frowned. Why won't they just tell me what's wrong? I know something is up. Deidara couldn't sit still the whole ride and was constantly looking in the rearview mirror or through the windows. Also Gaara was very tense, subconsciously tapping his indexfinger on his leg. I ran a hand through my blond hair and got out too. Slamming the door closed I couldn't help but feeling I was being watched.

* * *

_' I did it! I succesfully got away!'_ Sasuke thought as he jumped from treetop to treetop, leaving the camp far behind him. _'Now it's time for action!' _He pressed a couple buttons on his arm computer, eagerly wanting to know where 'they' were.

**Loading...loading...Peep! **

Sasuke smirked. It was just what he was hoping to see. On the small radar on the screen there were three red dots and not so far from where he was standing either. He felt his heart beat faster. He was so close! He pulled his blaster out of his holster and checked again if it was still loaded, before heading West.

**~Later~**

Sasuke was sitting on one of the treebranches near by what he thought, the residence of the humans._ 'How fasinating' _he thought and snapped a picture with a camera on his computer. He felt like one of those tourists but payed it no mind, this was reserach, only research.

No one seemed inside the building yet so he needed to wait for them come back. After while he heard a unknown sound coming from the right. When he looked up his eyes winded at the strange viehicle and snapped more pictures of it, but as it came closer, Sasuke stepped back a little so he wouldn't be seen by them.

As the viehicle stopped in front of the house, the Xynon grabbed his weapon from his hip and took a deep breath. _'Come on...whose gonna_ _go first?'_ He thought. He had it all planned out in his head; when one got out, Sasuke would shoot him and take him to the camp...Ok, it's wasn't really a good plan but it was all he got.

The first one had long blond hair. Sasuke couldn't make out if it was a male or female but it was too fast for Sasuke to makt the shot.

The second one was a smaller male with red hair and unlike the other, he didn't seem to be in such a hurry. The raven smirked _'Got you' _

When he was about to pull the trigger, someone pulled him back and pushed him against the tree trunk, causing him to let go of the blaster.

''What are you thinking Sasuke?!''

The said boy gulped and looked up to see the red eyes of his brother who was glaring at him. Sasuke flinched, he had his brother never seen so angry at him before.

''Uh..''

''You were clearly NOT thinking, that's what! Have you any idea how dangerous this is?!'' The older said.

''Yes'' Sasuke mumbled.

Itachi sighed, he should have seen this coming. Right after he found out his little brother was gone, he had an idea where he could be. So he called everyone back and searched for him.

''So...what do we do now captain?'' Neji asked.

Itachi let go of his Otouto's shoulders and thought deeply. He sighed again. ''Now that were here and know were the Earthlings are, I think it's best to go further with Sasuke's plan. Without the shooting part of course'' He explained. Now that the ship was ready and they're done with collecting the other things, Itachi thought it was time for the last step. The step Sasuke was waiting for al this time.

A big grin was seen on the 16 years old, as well as on the other faces of the crew, they were also waiting for this moment.

''The first thing we do is watching them for now, Shino you'll take care of the camera's'' Itachi demanded, recieving a nod. ''Then we''ll wait for them to fall asleep and fill the whole house with knock-out gas, that is your job Orochimaru'' He continued.

Neji conected the signal of the espionage insects of Shino with that of the arm computers of the group, that way they could watch the Earthlings without them noticing.

When everything was set, the bugs flew towards the building.

_'Let's get started'_

* * *

**~ 3 hours later~**

**~Sasuke's p.o.v~**

It's been 3 hours since we put up the camera's and I couldn't help but be fasinated, only in the younger blond though, I couldn't care less about the other two.

The only thing the oldest is going is making something of a fictile substance. Boring! Who wants to watch that?! Itachi seemed interested for some unknown reason, not that I cared anyway.

The redhead was making dinner. Was he their female or something? I mentally shook my head. Humans are so weird, no male should do such a degading act, except when he's actually a submissive. I zoomed in a little. Yes, definitely a submissive.

However, the other blond had something, I don't know what it was but I just kept watching him. Every move, even when he washed himself in a small white room. His body looked different than I had expected at first, better but different.

It wasn't long before all of them were getting to their own rooms and got to sleep. I smiled. My blond looked so cute when he's unconcious.

''Orochimaru, the gas capsules'' Itachi ordered.

Orochimaru grinned and shot the capules with his slingshot. Throwing one through every window of the humans sleeping chamber.

* * *

We waited for a few minutes before eventually going in. It took a moment before the gas would take affect.

While others inspected the home, I made my way towards my blond's room, again I don't know why, I just did. It's like I was addicted somehow.

Once inside my eyes widened. _'Everything is orange!'_ every wall, every piece on funiture, even his bed, ORANGE! It took some time to get over the shock and when I did I focussed only on the figure laying on the bed. He so looked much better up close than on a computer screen.

''Sasuke''

I yelped and turned around quickly, my blaster pointed towards the doorframe. I let out a breath when I saw it was only Neji who was smirking at me.

''What?!'' I asked, annoyed by his presence.

The brown-haired male rolled his eyes. ''Come on, Itachi said we needed go so grab the Earthling and let's get out of here'' He said, leaving with the redhead over his shoulder.

Sasuke walked up to the unconcious human and threw him over his schoulder like Neji and followed his friend.

_'Just wait untill mother and father see this'_

**YAY! It's done! WHOOOOHOOOOO! Let me know what you think guys and I'm sorry for any mistakes. ( I even let my English teacher read 1 of my chapters and she said it had some mistakes in it :( but she also said that it was really good :D )**

**Anywayzz, you know what to do right? Read and review!**

**Loves, Stephanie**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry! But I had no inspiration for this chapter what so ever. I made this so long as I could though. **

**Itachi:**** This excuse is getting old.  
****Me:**** *gasp* Itachi?! Where the hell did you come from, and were you the previous chapters?!  
****Itachi:**** …..In space and spying on my future wife?  
****Me and Deidara:**** WIFE?!  
****Itachi:**** *smirks*  
****Me and Deidara:**** *are seriously creeped out*  
****Itachi:**** *turns and starts to glare at me* Now, the longer it takes you to write the chapters, the longer I have to wait to mate with my Deidara and the longer your torture will be, understood?  
****Me:**** NANI?! T-torture?!  
****Itachi: *****growls dangerously*  
****Me:**** AHHHHH! NOOO! HERE IT IS! HERE IT IS! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! *runs away***

* * *

~With Deidara~

Black. That was all he could see….or not see, I don't know.

Everything was so dark, so empty._ 'Was I blind? OR DEAD?! No not dead, if I was then I wouldn't be able to feel this terrible pain I felt right now un'_. It was like tons of people used him like a punching bag for hours and then got a truck to ride him over. He tried to move, his arms, his legs, basically anything but it all seemed useless, his body just wouldn't move. The blond refused to give up though and focused on opening his eyes instead.

It took a while for him to do so because a bright light was burning his eyes. As if he wasn't hurt enough already. _'Why the hell is everything so bright in here?!'_

When Deidara finally got used to it and got them open, all he could see was white. _'Great, first everything was all black and now it's white un'_ He thought.

With much effort, he tossed his head from side to side, noticing the room he was in was completely empty and he was all alone. The blond didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, but whatever. There was nothing to look at or anything that somehow caught his attention. Well except for the large mirror on one of the walls.

_'Wait, mirror?'_

Blue eyes widened as he looked at his reflection; himself, laying on a white metal table. He turned his head and was sure his expression turned from shock to horror. Now he knows why he couldn't move an inch. He was restrained by heavy chains. And not just by his wrists and ankles, even his thighs, waist and arms were also bound on the metal surface. _'Someone really doesn't want me to leave un'_ He thought.

On this moment he started to panic. Maybe you couldn't see it from the outside but in his head it was absolute chaos! How did he get here? Where is here? Where are Naruto and Gaara? AND WHY IS HE ONLY WEARING HIS UNDRWEAR?!

He didn't know what to do or how to feel either. Should he be angry and start yelling his head off like a mad man? Burst out crying? Or just stay calm and wait for his kidnappers to come in here?

He sighed and just stared at the white ceiling, feeling hopeless._ 'Who kidnapped me? Why? Do they have the others too?'_ He had so many questions, but none of them were answered.

'_I just hope Naruto and Gaara are okay un'_

* * *

~With Sasuke~

Sasuke was happy. More than happy, he was overjoyed. Right after they came back and landed on their home planet, thousands of Xynon were waiting for their arrival. Most of them were reporters from other Solar Systems, wanting desperately an interview with some of crew about this legendary discovery. His older brother told everyone on the ship not to tell them anything, at least not yet. He said that the most important thing was to bring the humans in a safe environment first and then we could brag about it as much as we wanted. Yes, that were his exact words, Sasuke was shocked too.

At the moment the 16 year old was in his room getting changed. His parents had organized a big party for both him and Itachi. They were very proud of them and even his father couldn't stop smiling, constantly saying that this is the greatest finding in history.

When he was done, he stood infront of the mirror, looking satisfied. He was wearing a dark blue robe that reached his ankels and had tiny light blue crystals on it. He opened his closet and put his traditional crown on his head. The crown was made out of one of the most rarest wood on the planet and was decorated with small Endoraq leaves on the top. Sasuke's attire showed just how important and rich he and his family were. The more beautiful crown and robe you have, the higher you stand in society, like the rulers: Lord Pein and Lady Konan are on the top and the poor commoners at the bottom.

Walking gracefully through the corridor, he met up with his brother Itachi who was wearing similair clothes he is.

''Ready Sasuke?'' he asked.

Sasuke didn't reply, only flashed the older raven his trademark smirk and making the other chuckle.

''Alright then'' Itachi said and they walked side by side towards the entrance of the room where the party takes place.

* * *

~With Orochimaru~

The yellow eyed Xynon put on his mask and made himself ready for the examination of one of the captured Earthlings. He wasn't interested in the party that was given only a few miles away, he couldn't get the three strange aliens out of his head. He grabbed his gloves and turned around to look at the alien on the metal table infront of him. The young redhead seemed the best choice for now. He noticed the oldest one had already woken up earier this evening, but then again an unconcious one was much easier to handle. The other blond was also still unconsious but he showed he was too unpredictable when they're were still on Earth and the scientist didn't want to take any risks today.

Next to him, his assistant Kabuto was busy cleaning the tools.

''Are you ready Kabuto?'' Orochimaru asked, his voice full with exitement. He couldn't wait to see how this being looked on the inside. His childhood fantasy was actually coming true!

Kabuto smirked. ''Yes, Orochimaru-sama''

* * *

**Itachi:**** *wraps his tail tightly around Deidara* Not bad.  
Deidara: *nods* I wonder what will happen next un *eats his popcorn and snuggles closer to Itachi*  
Itachi: *smirks***  
**Me: *sighs in relief* Thank god!**  
**Itachi: *glares at me again* DON'T SLACK OFF!  
****Me: *crys***

**You see?! Itachi is so mean to me! *crys more* Please review! Perhaps that will calm him down a little *sniff sniff***

* * *

**Important Note: I'm now working on a new story called: 'Sasuke's neko; Naruto'. It's gonna be a short story and very kawaii! There will be lots of fluff and possible yaoi :)  
I know how much you guys love that :p  
I'm gonna post it in a week or two ( if any of you are interested :3 )**

**Loves, Stephanie **


	8. Chapter 7

**Heey people! The reason I´m updating this late is I didn´t have any internet the past WEEK! It was horrible! Someone *cough*my mom*cough* has been downloading stuff like crazy and caused viruses or something so we got cut off *sigh* **

**Anyhow, it's all solved now so I can give you guys this: CHAPTER 7!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~With Naruto~

Naruto groaned. _'What the hell happened, did Deidara blow something up after all?' _It wouldn't be the first time. Maybe the older blond needs to get some professional help with his dangerous obcession.

When he got his eyes open, he expected to be in his bedroom with various things laying broken on the ground by big explosions but instead he saw that he was in an empty, unfamiliar room. Unlike his brother, Naruto started panicking immidaitly. That just shows he much these two diffrences in personality.

_'Ok calm down Naruto, someone only kidnapped you, it's not that big of a deal'_ He tried to convince himself. However that didn't really go as planned when he felt his the corners of his eyes sting and tears theathened to come out._ 'Who am I kidding?! this IS a big deal! How the hell am I going to get out of_ _here!' _He thought.

Then, flashes of his brother and best friend came to his mind. Naruto gasped and his blue orbs widened. _'What about Deidara and Gaara?!'_ He felt a shiver running down his spine. Something is terribly wrong.

All the panic and fear he felt before are all gone now and instead there was anger and determination. He fought against the chains, not caring the pain he felt while pulling at them. He needed to get out of here and save them no matter what it takes.

After a while he finally broke free. His whole body hurt like hell, but he knew he had to be a man and bite through it. He brought his knees to his chest and rubbed his ankles to ease the pain just a little bit. He sighed, there is no time to waste, he needed to find Deidara and Gaara_ now_.

He pushed himself off the cold table and was about to make a dash for the door accros of the room when a alarm got off as soon as he made contact with the metal floor.

Naruo paled. _'Oh fuck' _

* * *

~With Orochimaru~

He gripped the scalpel in his hand thightly and ran it over the smooth pale skin of the human's stomach, making a small cut. The two Xynon watched in glee as the red liquid came out of the body. Orochimaru noticed that human blood was lighter of color than Xynon's. He grabbed his notebook and quickly wrote it down as his assistant took a sample with a syringe.

''Shall we now go over to the scans Orochimaru-sama?'' Kabuto spoke.

The black-haired man was about to answer but was cut off when the emergency alarm got off. Both the Xynon jumped in surprise. It didn't cross their minds once that one of the humans actually could espace, they took drastic measures so nothing could possibly break out.

They ran out the door to see which one was out. When the two reached the end of the corridor, both of the humans were out of their rooms. _'Dammit, this isn't good'_

* * *

~With Naruto and Deidara~

''Deidara! Which way do we go now?!'' Naruto yelled as he covered his ears to block out the the annoying and extremly loud alarm. Ever since he escaped it seemed to get louder untill someone eventually turns it off.

Deidara looked at the three passageways infront of him. _'Left, middle or right? Left, middle or right?' _He didn't know. He swallowed and dragged his little brother through the left one. Don't ask why, it''s just a gut feeling.

The siblings let out a breath of relief when they got to a open door and saw Gaara alone in a room that was similair to theirs.

''Gaara!'' Naruto exclaimed as he ran to his side to see if the redhead was alright.

''He's fine Naruto, it's just a small cut un'' Deidara said. ''Come on, we need to go now, I think they're getting close un'' He continued as he put the still unconcious boy on his back. Those guys must have gave him a strong anesthesia.

~With Sasuke~

This is one of the best days of his life. Everyone on the celerbration couldn't stop congratulating him and Itachi. The party is going on for almost an hour and all of the servants that weren't serving drinks or small snacks are still putting the gifts from the guests away in the corner of the room._ 'Perhaps there wasn't any space left in_ _the closets' _Sasuke thought arrogantly.

''What are you thinking about little brother?''

Sasuke turned his head to look at Itachi. He noticed his long black hair was out of his usual ponytail this time. He was wearing an dark purple robe instead of his green one and to Sasuke's annoyence, he was also wearing a bigger crown than him. The young raven let it go though, there is no time for jealousy on this wonderful day.

He strugged at his question. ''Nothing much, just about how long it would take to unpack all those presents'' He said with a smirk.

Itachi chuckled. '' Only you could think about something foolish like that Sasuke'' He answered.

When Sasuke wanted to comment a loud alarm buzzed through the walls, startling everyone at the party.

''Nií-san what is going on?!'' Sasuke yelled, covering his sensitive ears with his claws.

Itachi grabbed him and ran to one of the exits of the building.

Sasuke sighed in relief as the buzzing sound faded and felt a cool breeze against his skin when they got to the large garden. ''Itachi where are we going? And what's going on?!'' He asked again as he followed his brother.

''I'm not sure, but I think that somehow the humans got out'' He said, not looking back at him as he made his way through the trees to the laboratory.

''Got out?! How could they have gotten out?!'' Sasuke exclaimed. No one was able to do suh thing!

''Apparently they're a lot stronger and smarter than we thought, now run faster, we need to get to the laboratory before they center the city, who knows what will happen if they get there''

* * *

**YESH! Gaara is still alive! :D You didn't really think I was going to kill him did ya? That would've been crazy :p **

**My new story 'Sasuke's neko; Naruto' is up now too by the way! So please come and check it out! :)**

***yawn* I think I'm gonna take a nap now, I'm exausted.**

**Loves, Stephanie**


End file.
